The Gray Room
by Denkoumaru
Summary: One day Demyx woke up in a strange room. He remembers nothing, but he is not concerned for his lack of knowledge. Though his food is plain and tastless and the clothes simple and thin he's never once questioned The Gray Room. AkuDemy


Hello everyone!! Well heres the first chapter to the other story I'm working on OwO. Ill probably come back and revise it once I have time. And the reason I won't have that much time is..I finally found a job!** does the happy wiggle.** So updates will probably be slower but I promise that I will still update. I hope you all find this story interesting. I'm got most of it planed out xD. The next update should be chapter 12 of **TDTC**. See you guys next time I can update!!!

Disclaimar: I own nothing... D:

**The Gray Room **

**Two Cakes **

**Chapter 1**

He had been here for two years, of that he was certain. Even though there was nothing to mark the passing of days, no windows to tell when the day set in to night, there wasn't even a door. He knew about the passing of time because he had gotten two cakes in the time he had woken up, the first cake read a simple Happy Birthday, Demyx. It was a white cake that was trimmed in blue with little yellow flowers on them. He was unsettled by this change,that he wouldn't go near it. He'd never seen anything like it, but it was the only thing with color in the sparsely furnished gray room, so it drew his attention.

He would wander over to it every know and then to just look at it, though at a safe distance. When finally his curiosity got the better of him he walked over to it and tentatively brushed his fingers against the cake, feeling that it was safe, he then dug his fingers in to the cake, he was delighted with this new texture. So much he pulled out a portion of it and clenched it in his fists, ran it through his fingers. A look of amazement crossed his face, he even went as far as rub it on his face, he wanted to feel this new sensation everywhere. He had gotten some on his lip and instinctively licked it off, and paused at his play.

He had never tasted anything like it, thought the food never ran out and kept him full it was plain and tasteless. He wanted more, he went to grab the part he hadn't destroyed and paused. There plain to see was the remainder of the lettering. Demyx...he stared at it entranced, was that his name? He had never thought about a name before. It had to be his, his very own name. And for the first time since he had awoken he smiled.

That had been his first experience with the first cake, he had not expected another one. But when he woke up from his simple bed there was one on the table not far off, he had dashed for it. This one was brown with red trim, and this time it said Happy Birthday, Demyx with a lacy design on it. Demyx dug in to it, this only treat he had since the last one. Sucking on his fingers to get ride of any excess cake off his fingers. A smile spreading across his face, he hadn't smiled since the last cake he had gotten.

He went for more, after eating half of it he soon found out he didn't like cake anymore.  
Demyx curled on his bed, holding his stomach and making small moans of pain. He had finally gotten to sleep after his stomach had settled.

After the cake incident, time had passed and nothing interesting happened, except the increase of food. Other than that the only thing he had to do was wander around the room and run his hands over the walls just to feel the smooth cold surface, and fold his clothes even if they didn't need it, they came folded.

He was getting ready for bed when it happened, he felt a rumble beneath his feet.  
It stopped after a while and he breathed a sigh of relief, then he was pitched off his feet, scrambling to his bed to cling to his bed it was the only solid thing in his room.  
This had never happened before and it scared him, he clung to his bed tighter.

It inter valved between rumbling and shacking a few times before it suddenly stopped.  
He stayed on his bed wide eyed, trembling form wrapped in the sheets, he didn't move from that spot for a long time. He finally he couldn't keep his eyes open any more and went to sleep, and knew nothing else. When he finally woke up the first thing he saw was a big dark gaping hole in the far wall.  
He had stayed away from the dark entrance for days, he refused to take one step towards it.  
It was dark and brought an uncertainty in Demyx, it scared him wondering if there was only darkness beyond the room. After a few days he began to notice that the food and the clothes stopped appearing.

When he had noticed, he had thought on this matter for days, what would he do when the food was gone, was there only darkness beyond the hole? But it was his only choice, he could only hope if there was something on the other side.

Days later the inevitable happened, he had eaten the last meal that night, he calmly took out the cleaning rags and cleaned himself as best he could, and picked out the cleanest of his clothes, and crawled in to his bed for a unfit full rest.

When Demyx had awoken, he headed straight for the darkness and started to inspect it by throwing one of his bowls in to it, he heard it hit something hard then clatter. Which he took as a good sign that the darkness didn't go on forever he ran a few more trials, and mental prepared himself for this new experience.

Taking a deep breath, Demyx took the first step towards his uncertain future.

After a hours of wandering the dark halls and getting over his initial fear, Demyx began to actual enjoy the coolness of the darkness, and the air was much cleaner compared to his room, it had started to get stale and musty. He kept walking straight until he ran in to something hard and cool, Demyx took his hands and ran them over the hardness in front of him, was this the end?

When his hands brushed over something square with roundish indents, which he pressed, since his had never felt this squishy material before. He jumped back at the hissing sound, watching in amazement and blinked a couple times to get use to the soft glow after being in the dark for so long. Small lights at the bottom dimly lite the hall, and this time Demyx didn't hesitate to enter, the sound of his bare feet hitting the cold ground echoed off the walls.

He finally reached the end and before him all lite up was another one of those...doors? Gently he laid his hand on the warmer surface, he contemplated what was on the other side. ' Was this the end or would the halls continue on? There was only one way to find out.' Eyes darted around until they landed on were the squishy indent was, pushing it in to have nothing happen. Wrinkling his brows in frustration he pushed it again to have the same result. 'Well that was a big wast of time.' Huffing he stabbed at the indent one more time, and promptly jump back when there was a hissing sound. And watch at the door opened and the light that came through blinded him.

Blinking several times to a just to the light cascading in, and when his eyes finally adjusted what he saw took his breath away. Rolling plains of green spread out as far as he could see, plashes of colors here and there, wide blue sky dusted with white. The gentle breeze hit him in the face bringing a scent he had never smelled before, he inhaled deeply and smiled lazily. Quickly looking down to estimate how far down he had to jump, he scrambled down and managed to barely land on his feet. Wiggling his toes in to the grass, he looked around in shocked fascination.

Suddenly he darted away, running as fast as his unused muscles would allow. Only stopping to catch his breath and to roll in the grass to inhale its earthy smell, watching as the wind picked up and made the rolling hills look like waves, finding little patches of flowers generally brushing his fingers over the soft petals, watching small little creatures scurry away from him, giggling as he chased them till they ran in to holes.

'He had never experienced something like this before, this was great!' Something brown and furry with long ears darted past him, he watched it run for a few seconds before letting out a exclamation of joy and gave chase. Tears streamed down his face from the combination of the wind blowing in his face and laughter. He followed the fluffy creature till it darted in to a dense and foreboding...'Forest?' stopping Chocking his head to the side he debated on wither he should enter. His choice was made for him when he saw the brown fluff dart from under a bush in to the forest, once again without giving it much thought he followed.

Demyx searched everywhere for it, he looked all around for the little guy even up in the trees, and thats when he noticed that the forest was starting to get darker and considerably more eerie. Demyx wanted his nice uneventful room back. It was scary and creepy out here. He jumped at every leaf fluttering to the ground, there were sounds of something coming closer. Demyx's heart beat rapidly against his chest. Of f in the distance he heard a twig snap, whirling around he hurriedly looked around and found nothing behind him. He staid in that spot trembling for what seemed like forever, breathing a sigh of relief to soon, the bush in front of him shock. Deciding not to stick around this time to find out what it was he turning to run. Only to be jerked to a stop as something grabbed a hold of him, a sickening crunch echoed thorough the forest and blinding pain shoot up his leg.

And he did the only thing he could do, scream. Temporally blinded by a pain, he had never experienced before. Demyx looked down at what had a hold of him, it had his leg in its mouth. The rows of razor sharp teeth visible as they dug in to his rapidly purpling skin. Letting lose a sobs followed by hot tears, he tried to beat the creature off, jerking his leg back and forth, and trying desperately to pry its mouth open only to have his fingers cut in the process.

Stopping when his blows got weak, he clutched his blooded and bruised hands to his chest and crawled to a near by bush, and curling in to a fetal position and cried in to his chest.

'I want to go back.'

----------------**Author's Corner**-------------

If you have any questions about this story that doesn't have to do with major plot development, I'd be more than happy to answer. OwO Oh yeah I got a job at a computer repair shop xD.


End file.
